Beautiful Lies and Ugly Truths
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Have you ever wonder how love was created? It all started in a small white room with a cup of tea, and a question. Because Life is a beautiful lie and Death is the ugly truth. God AU
1. Death and Life

Have you ever wondered how love was created? Well let me tell you just have love came to be in this small world of ours. You see it all started in a small white room with a small table and a cup of tea. Death sat silently staring at the beautiful women who sat a crossed from him. "Death tell me why is it that so many people adore me but fear you?" The women said as she sipped her tea. "because you, life, are a beautiful lie whereas I am the ugliest truth." The women sighed "So many mortals worship me yet I still feel a void, a loneliness of sorts." Life said finishing her tea.

Life and Death decided they needed more Gods, so Death created 4 sons. The oldest he made from his own mask, the white of his skeleton mask turned the first son's hair just as white as the mask. The first son was also given red eye to see the weakness in people. And sharp teeth to match the sharp word he spoke. He became the God of discord, bring chaos everywhere he saw fit. The other God had dubbed the God of discord, Soul.

Death then decided to make a son out of his cloak. The cloak although being the darkest black had mixed with the sky and turned the next son's hair a bright blue this Son became obsessed with strength and power do to the magic that had flown through the cloak. He became the God of strength and greed, always looking to become more powerful and not caring who he stepped on to get to the top. He may have been the God of strength the other Gods referred to him as Blackstar.

Death decided his next Son would be made from his own flesh and blood. This Son inherited many of deaths powers. His hair turned black and white because of deaths black blood but innocent Soul. This Son was proud of who he was and had decided that no one was better than him. Mortals called this God the God of War do to his distaste for humans. The God called this God Death the Kid or Kid for short since he was the only God made from Death himself.

Last God made his youngest son from his heart. Deaths heart turn this boy's hair a pink color when it mixed with the wind draining the crimson from deaths heart. Unknown to Death his heart was filled with fear, so when he made his youngest son from his heart fear ran through the young god. He became the god of Fear, although he was never scary even the wind could scare him. His brothers called him Crona.

Life met with Deaths four sons and even though Death claimed she was their mother; life was not satisfied so she decided to make children of her own. Life made herself four daughters. The oldest of the daughters was made from Life's own soul, Life also added some flowers from her favorite garden to add extra beauty to her first child. Life soul riddle with disseat turned the Goddess hair a silky black. This Goddess felt compassion for the humans and helped them as much as she could, she quickly became known as the Goddess of compassion and forgiveness. She was named Tsubaki, just like the beautiful flowers life added to her.

Life then made her next daughter. She created this daughter from her golden dress and the stars that twinkled. This mixer caused the daughter to be beyond beautiful, with blue eyes that twinkled like the stars and hair that was as golden as the sun. She was so beautiful the mortals called her the god of beauty. She decided it was her job to remind the humans of how much beauty they each had. She never once thought she was prettier than any mortal in fact she thought she was uglier than the humans even if they could not see their own beauty. Life named her Liz, a name as beautiful as the Goddess herself.

Life then asked the sea to give her some of the seas air. She mixed the seas air with her golden hair to create her next daughter. This daughter like the first had golden hair that fluttered down her back. The seas air gave the girl a bubbly and childish personality, so she was prayed to as the Goddess of youth. This Goddess brought happiness and laughter to all who prayed to her. But Life wanted to call her Patti so Patti she became.

Lastly Life took a piece of her own heart which had been filled with affection for the mortals who lived down below. This daughter was given green eyes to see the souls of the mortals below and her hair became an duller gold in comparison to the other two goddess'. But this goddess did not mind she helped the mortals find soul mates to live with. She became the Goddess of fate, those who asked for her help found what they were supposed to find even if it was not what they had truly wanted. Death had named her Maka, and Life had fully agreed on this name so the Goddess of fate became known as Maka to the other Gods.

Before death and Life had made children Love was not a thing, most people just reproduced. Soul mates where humans who were compatible in many ways and had success in making more humans but love did not have a place in this world for when there is love there is hate. One cannot be without the other and Death and Life decided there was no place for either in the world of the mortals. But that did not stop two Gods from creating it.

And so our story truly begins in that small white room, where Soul first met Maka.


	2. Meetings

Death cherished Maka to the highest degree. He gave her everything she could ever want. Even if that meant an enchanted place among the mortals where Maka could live. Death gave Maka an enchanted forest, he even went as far as creating animals to protect her from the mortals who wonder. But when Life created Maka she gave Maka a gift she had not known she had in her heart. This gift bothered Kid most of all and he desired the gift and he would go to great lengths to steal the gift from the youngest goddess.

"Kid, what do you need I am busy planting seeds of chaos into the mortal realm." The annoyed God complained. "you hate the mortals as much as I do so I have a job, only you can do." Kid explained Soul took a seat and waved his hand to indicate that he was listening. "One of the daughters Mother Life created was giving a gift that I wish to have. I know I cannot steal her power but I want something this Goddess made with her gift. It is a pen, this pen can change the mortal's history and future. It has been called the pen of fate. I want you to steal the pen from Maka."

"Maka? I do not recall meeting her. Are you sure Life created her?" Soul asked "yes, she has unbelievable compassion and affection for the humans. So she lives among them." Kid said "why do I care what she does what is in it for me if I take this pen for you?" Soul said with a bored expression. "I have learned that she is also the Goddess that is putting order to all the chaos you have been working so hard to create." Soul was silent. Life told him not to bother the Goddess' since he could easily create more chaos. But to finally met the Goddess who is messing up all his work sounds tempting.

"Tell me where would I find her, Death and Life create our domains in different places." Soul said Kid smirked his eyes lighting up with evil intentions "Her domain was created in the mortal world; she lives in an enchanted forest made by Death. None of Deaths creatures will harm you so you can walk right in." The God of discord nodded "if that is all then I will take my leave now." He said as he got up. And left the underworld, Kids domain.

Soul looked down to the mortal realm 'do I really want to walk among the mortals.' He sighed before he jumped down to the world below him. He landed silently on the ground. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head before he started walking. It did not take long before Soul had entered Death City, a city dedicated to pleasing Death himself. Soul entered in to a small tavern, to learn more about the forest that was east of the City.

"They say you can feel Deaths presents in the forest. And the creatures in the forest are monsters from the worse of nightmare. Many people believe Death created the forest to hide something, and whatever it is it knows what your intention is and only those with the purest of intentions can enter the forest." "no one who enters comes out alive, I know there is gold in there! I even saw a golden apple in there once! Imagine and apple made of pure gold!" "the forest is enchanted a Goddess protects it, and she protects us from the dark Gods." "I heard a monster lives in the center of the forest and she comes out at night to bring bad children to Lord Death."

Soul sighed there were many rumors that swam around the forest. But none helped him any. He decided that just walking into the forest was better than asking stupid humans. The only story that even interested him was the one about HIS apples of discord the seeds he so carefully planted throughout the mortal worlds. So, Soul left Death City, and walked east to the entrance of the enchanted forest.

"should we intervene?" Life asked while she watched her children and sipped her tea. "No, he was already given the warning to leave the Goddess alone now he has to make this on his own, they are the gods they are both beautiful lies and ugly truths they are who run the mortal realms now, we must let them" Death said having full faith in is children. Life still looked worried It was not Maka or Soul she worried about but Kid who sat in his domain and watched Soul, Life had a bad feeling that things were not going to turn out okay.

After what felt like hours of traveling Soul had finally made it to the edge of the forest. He could feel the power of Death from outside the forest. A tree branch held a golden apple, Welcome was written in curse on the apple. Soul knew it was a message for him to enter the forest. So he did.

All the animals Death created to protect Maka, stared and the oldest God as he walked through the forest. One wolf followed him the whole way to the small cottage in the center of the forest. "Maka has given her welcome to you God of Discord, but we in the forest take our job of protecting the young Goddess very serious. Do not think we will let you harm her. Every creature here is for her protection and her protection only." The wolf said as Soul reached the cottage door. "You can enter." This voice froze Soul it was not the rough voice of the wolf who followed him or of all the other animals who sat and watched him with calculating eyes. It was a soft voice almost a whisper. And so sweet it reminded him of strawberries.

Soul reached for the door and walked in he was surprised to see the Goddess domain was more then met his eye. When he first walked in the first thing he noticed was the purple panther that was sleeping by the door. the next was the books that lined the shelfs "She is waiting to meet you in the back room, you will find a green door, she is in there." Soul nodded and walked along the selves of books. To the green door just as the panther had told him. He opened the door to reveal a small white room. The same room that Life and Death had made the eight Gods and Goddess's in. He walked to the table and was stunned by glowing green eyes, that belonged to the petite girl. "Hello, God of Discord" The small girl said her eyes never leaving the book she was writing in. Soul saw the pen in her hand the one Kid sent him for, she was changing Mother Life's books Soul realized. Then Maka looked up at him her eyes glowing even more "I am the Goddess of Fate, but you may refer to me as Maka. You took longer than I had expected." Smiled before closing the book. Soul could only nod at her.


	3. Deals and challenges

Soul sat down and looked at the room "you were expecting me?" He asked as Maka pushed the book and pen aside. "My sisters told me you were getting angry with me for taking so many of your apples. I thought you would have come sooner to tell me off or at least confront me, but you are here for another reason are you not?" Maka asked conjuring him a mug of tea. Soul looked at it suspiciously.

"why are you taking my golden apples, you are a Goddess who can create anything you want. Why bother with an apple. It doesn't make much sense." Soul said avoiding her question. "your apples hurt people, a lot of people. Many of whom do not deserve to die. I have saved many innocent lives and allowed you apples to ruin many lives who were indeed not innocent. I feel we would work well together, I could give you countless people who deserve your chaos and you will never bore and all I ask is that you leave the innocent people alone. But you are here on another job. So I will make you a deal." Maka sad placing the pen she created on the center of the table.

"you came to steal this for Kid the God of war correct?" Maka said "How did you know?" Soul said his nerves on high alert something was off about this Goddess she was not like the other but Maka just laughed "I am the Goddess of fate; I know more then you give me credit for." "So this deal you were talking about." Soul ask "if you can live with a mortal family who your apples destroyed for 5-month mortal time I will give you then pen, but if the damage you caused is too much for a God like yourself to handle and you give up you must help me for as long as I wish it." Maka said.

A contract appeared in front of Soul "And what if I do not want to accept?" Soul questioned looking at the black red and gold contract in mild interest. "then you can go back to Kid but believe me, there is no way you can steal anything of mine in my own domain. Once you pass the border I know every intention and thought you have. And I would not welcome you back so easily." Maka stated. Soul looked between Maka the pen and the paper. Alright I will play you little game. But what harm could one apple do to a family." Soul said using Maka's pen to write his name on the golden line.

Once the last letter was written everything turned black for Soul as Maka's domain disappeared. Even the memories of the place were gone as well. Instead new memories filled Souls mind. Memories of a family, a father who never cared for him, a mother who drank herself into oblivion and a brother who was better at everything. He also remembered Maka the mystery girl who always wore a hood that covered her eyes.

Kid watched the scene unfold through his crystal ball. Before getting up to pay death visit. "you called?" Death asked once kid walked into the white room. "Why is she so powerful, how can she do all those things!" Kid demanded. Life laughed at this causing Kid too look at the women who had been dubbed his mother. "Maka, like all of you was given a gift how she chooses to use it is up to her." Life said "there is no way she only has one gift like the rest of us." Kid said "She only has one, and it is not the one that you think she has." Death said. "her gift was to be able to create like you both do was it not?" Kid asked getting annoyed with Life and Death. "that is not Maka's gift." Life said looking into her tea. "your time is up with us; we cannot interfere anymore you must work this out on your own." Death said as a gust of wind carried Kid from the white room.

Kid stared at the door that lead to his "parents" but he knew he could not pass it. So he went to the garden of Eden to find the scentless flower. Kid reached the edge of Tsubaki's domain the Goddess appeared in front of Kid "God of War, can I help you?" Tsubaki asked Kid bowing "I am trying to learn of the gift Maka obtained at her creation." Kid asked Tsubaki frown. "I am not sure what gift Maka has, is there a reason you are seeking to learn her gift?" Tsubaki asked Kid knew Tsubaki never lied it was one of her talents so he knew that Tsubaki did not know Maka's gift. "I just wish to know is all." Kid said since Tsubaki never lied he could not tell her anything of value. Not that he would anyway. "Oh, Liz might know Maka's gift. You could ask her if you wish." Tsubaki said Kid nodded and left for the second sisters domain.

Liz the Goddess of beauty. She also admires the mortals how distasteful. Kid thought as he approached her domain. "Kid, why are you here don't you have better things to do then bother with me?" Liz asked when Kid got to close to her domain. "I am here to inquire about your sisters Gift." Kid said looking Liz in the eye. Liz narrowed her eyes at Kid "which sister and why would you care do you not have your own gifts." Liz said standing straighter "Maka, I wish to know her gift. It has peaked my interest. I am just curious." Kid said watching Liz carefully. "you are lying." Liz said "how am I lying?" Kid asked frowning and being found out "curiosity is to human for you to feel it you detest the mortals therefore you would not willingly share and emotion with such creature." Liz said "you have very good observation skills; it must be from watching the mortal all day I think it is time you learned that I always get what I want." Kid smiled devilishly as black smoke surrounded the Goddess. Who then disappeared "Come to me Maka it seems I caught a little bird in my cage and I am sure you want her set free." Kid laughed as he returned to his own domain.

Patti watched the scene play before her. As soon as Kid left she went to gather her other sisters. The God of War had started a War with the Gods.


	4. Murder the Goddess

Souls brother woke him up the next morning red eyes meeting blue. "let's go out, Mom and Dad are away and I am bored." Wes said pulling the sheets off of soul. Soul groaned before agreeing to Wes. The two boys got dressed and ready for a day out on the town. Soul watched Wes flirt with just about every girl that walked by. "Why did you even bother bringing me along, all you are doing in flirting with every girl you see." Soul complained "awe; are you jealous that your big bro can get more ass than you?" Wes laughed slapping Soul on his back "no, can we go do something other than stair at girls?" Soul asked "sure little brother what do you want to do." Wes said turning to look at Soul. "how bout lunch I am starving." Soul suggested,

After both brothers decided on a small quiet diner, in the middle of the town plaza. They went and sat down Soul was the first to noticed their waitress. She had blonde pigtails and bright green eyes. 'Maka' Soul thought. Maka was the girl in town who spent most of her time in the town library and her father was the biggest player and drunk the small town had. "hello beautiful." Wes said at Maka. Maka just rolled her eyes "can I take you order." She asked with a fake smile. "yes I'll have a the special with your number" Wes said with a wink. She wasn't directly looking at Soul but he could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move as if she was looking for something.

As the day went on and the boys received their food. Wes continued to flirt with the waitress. Eventually, Maka threatened Wes that if he didn't stop flirt she would have the owner kick him out. Soul and Wes left shortly after. Wes insisted that he needed to stay outside of the diner to apologize to the girl for his rude behavior. So they waited outside of the diner until the diner closed. Not long after Maka appeared walking out the back door Wes followed her walking slightly faster than Soul who traveled at a distance behind his brother.

Wes finally caught up to Maka on a bridge. Soul was little ways back so that he wouldn't be involved in Wes's social affairs. Soul observed as the girl stopped to look as Wes she looked mad. After she yelled she turned to storm away when Wes grabbed her arm Soul stopped shocked. His brother was mad, why Soul wasn't sure. Soul watched as Wes grabbed Maka by the collar lifting her off the ground, and yelling at her. Soul started to run to catch up to them and stop Wes. Soul watched in horror as Wes throw the girl, into the cold shallow waters below. Her shoes scuffing the railing as her foot hit. Soul made it to Wes the same time Maka hit the water, turning the once blue green lake red.

"what did you do!" Soul shouted at Wes "I-I don't know one minute I was apologizing than Maka was yelling at me then it all went black; Soul we cannot tell anyone about this so you hear me we will both be in trouble. You can tell anyone." Wes said "Wes we got to call the cops, we tell them she jumped or something but we have to call them." Soul said looking anywhere but as Wes and the crimson water that was below him. "No we cannot mom and dad would kill us!" Wes said backing away "but she may be alive we have to get help!" Wes grabbed Soul and forced Soul to look at him, Soul noticed how Wes's eyes turned a pitch black fear struck Soul in that moment "we will go home, you will go to your room and forget this ever happened or else she will not be the only on dead do you hear me?!" Wes shouted at Soul. Soul gulped and nodded at Wes.

Both boys returned home in utter silence after today's events. As soon as they entered the house Soul went straight to his room. 'She could have been alive and you left her to die?' Soul jumped and looked around the room but found it empty. 'I'm in your head boy.' The voice said Soul decided he need sleep after the day he had. Red. Red. Red. That was all Soul could see the ghost of a girl with blonde pigtails her hood coving her eyes. "I could have lived; Soul you could have saved me Soul. Why did you let me die Soul why?" The girl cried Soul jumped up in a cold sweat and looked around his room no one was there but the red walls. Soul wanted to throw up at that moment.

"Patti slow down I don't understand." Blackstar said "Kid has God-napped Liz." Tsubaki said "What no why would he do that." Blackstar said Maka sighed please do not worry I will fix this all he just wishes to know what my gift is, he could have just come and asked me he didn't need to go troubling all of you for this and he didn't need to capture Liz for information." Maka said as she stood up and started to leave the garden of Eden, Tsubaki's home.

Maka reached the underworld and waited until kid came to greet her "why didn't you just ask me" Maka said "That would have been too easy, besides I like having the company, Liz has a beautiful voice did you know?" Kid said a dreamy look in his eyes "yes, if you let her go I will tell you my gift." Kid looked at Maka trying to decide if she was lying on not. But he could not find any trace of falsehood in her eyes. "Deal. Kid said magically making Liz appear. "Maka has decided to tell me her gift in exchange for your freedom, so you are free to go but you are always welcome to come and visit, Liz" Kid said Liz smiled and nodded "thanks Kiddo" Liz said making kid blush

Liz left the two alone to go find her sister. "you gift?" Kid inquired "I was given the gift of sight, I can see magic flowing and I can see how to manipulate it to my will, giving the appearance of having creation magic without having it. My eyes where my gift." Maka said before leaving Kid to think on his own.


	5. Death Hounds

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. Soul had lost track of time after the day Wes killed the girl. Her murder was all over the news Soul couldn't bear to watch it any more but his mother insisted having the news play, she was worried there was a murder about. Soul scuffed at the idea, a murder wasn't running around town, a murder was running around the house as if nothing ever happened. Soul didn't understand how Wes could act the same like he murdered every day. But then again what did soul know maybe Wes did kill someone every day.

Soul couldn't sleep any more every time he closed his eyes he saw her face falling into the water. He watched the water turn red. Red the color he dreaded most. He couldn't even look into a mirror without wanting to break it, his eyes where the same color as the water when her head hit the ground. He aimlessly walked around town and found himself back at the bridge that the girl had been thrown over. The voices comparing him to his brother the whole way asking him when he was going to turn into the monster his brother.

'Deep breath.' he could still hear the voices mocking him. Torturing him, he started to believe the voices that hunted his dreams and thoughts. when was he going to crack like his brother did? When was he going to kill some innocent girl like his brother did. Deep breath. 'One step and the voices will stop' he thought. "She died here, this some kind of sick joke." The voice hissed 'No. I can jump it's just one step' "He held her by her throat right here where you are standing, the scuff marks her shoes made are right under your own feet." 'I know. Deep breath just one step then it will be over I will land in the water and the voices will stop' "She landed in that same water after he throw her in." 'Deep breath jump.'

His feet left the railing, the water coming up to great him. The rocks hitting his head. 32 feet he fell into the shallow, unforgiving water. His head made impact first, he died. The girl watching silently sighed. She watched the boy who turned the water red for a second time that year. Maka waited at the water's edge for Soul to rise again. He glared at her from the water. "four months. You only had one more to go before you won our bet." Maka said. "that wasn't fair, you cheated. "I did not, your apple influenced the madness that caused Wes to kill and innocent girl, who I was using to keep an eye on you. It was entirely your own fault." Maka said standing

Soul followed her "so now I have to work with you?" Soul asked "yup, I already have a room or two made up for you in my domain." Maka replied "and what about my own domain?" "you are free to do what you want between domains, from now on you are welcome in mine so therefore I had a room made just for you, and a room to work in." The two gods entered into the enchanted forest and walked to the cottage. Soul followed Maka into a room in the west wing, the door was a crimson red.

Soul entered the room, many golden apples lined the walls of the room and a grand piano sat in the middle of the room. "SOUL EATER" written in gold letters. "The piano keys are much like my pen; you can control what type of chaos you want to create by playing different songs." Maka explained as she moved around the room. A lone book sat next to a window. "this book is filled with people who I believe deserve to have chaos in their lives, the number placed next to the name is the degree of which their crime was ranked a 10 being the worse. The book will add names as time goes on so you will never be out of work, but you also don't have to do anything if you do not feel like it. Also when you are in my domain you will also have a creature to protect you at all times, this is Oni" Maka had moved over to a giant beast who was laying on the floor eyeing Soul.

"Oni will protect you but much like Blaire, he is his own creature and takes no master, so he will come and go as he pleases unless he senses danger." Maka sad looking at the death hound with a smile. Soul had a feeling this was not going to end well. "What about Kid? He is going to be mad if I do not get him the pen." Soul said remembering how he got stuck here in the first place. "Kid got the answer he was looking for while you were away, he will not have any more need for the pen." Maka answered.

"She can see magic flowing and use it how is that even possible." Kid grumbled while he walked back and forth in his study. "how am I supposed to steal her eyes!" Kid thought "why not just steal her sight, blind her and use her sight for yourself." Kid looked at Blackstar who was laid out on his recliner. "How?" Kid asked intrigued with this idea. "Tsu has a flower that is rare and very magical, it can grant you on wish, wish for the power to steal her sight. It becomes a curse she can break it if she wants but it's really hard." Blackstar said nonchalantly while he examined his nails. "but" Blackstar said looking at Kid very seriously

"You would have to do it the flower would have to be near the victim, so you would need to get close to Maka, and I mean really close. Death would not let you that close, and Soul is also a problem since they work together now he could try to protect her along with the animal's death created for Maka's safety. And I will not steal the flower from Tsu so in all you are all alone on this one." Blackstar said as he got up and left. "Guess I need to see the scentless flower and ask for a tour of her domain." Kid said leaving the safety of his home.


End file.
